


First Words

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby!Virgil, Gen, kid!virgil, they're all a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: The Mindscape was a busy place, so it was definitely not the best to have a small child crawling around.
Relationships: Familial DLAMPR
Comments: 25
Kudos: 355





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask I sent to @atomiktaco on tumblr. They have lovely art!

The Mindscape was a busy place. It was definitely not the best to have a small child crawling around, especially not while Roman and Remus were brainstorming for the next video. Now, normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but due to who-knows-what happening on his and Roman’s last trek into the imagination, Virgil had suddenly become a  _ very  _ small child. 

All things considered, the other sides had adjusted rather well. Yes, Patton was a little overprotective and yes, it was because Remus tended to toss Virgil in the air, much to the child’s delight. Yes, Roman had treated him like a little doll the first week, conjuring more and more elaborate outfits for the toddler until he wailed, convincing Roman to stop. Yes, Logan and Deceit were frantically searching through any resources they could find online. But all things considered, they were doing a great job! Virgil was happy and healthy so really, what more could they ask for? 

Well, they  _ could  _ ask for a consistent way to communicate with the tiny side. Right now, it was just grunts and squeals and the occasional cries. But Virgil seemed to be barely a year old, they probably wouldn’t get much more than incoherent babbles out of him. 

So, with a bustling mindscape and a curious child, all five fully grown sides were playing a very stressful game of ‘pass the baby.’ At first he had been ‘helping’ Roman and Remus plan the video, though that mostly consisted of him scribbling on their notes in his favorite dark purple crayon. Then Remus got passionate about an idea and the noise scared tiny Virgil. He wailed, and Patton swooped in to pick him up, bouncing the baby and shushing him gently, whispering a mix of nonsense and reassurances to him. 

Virgil quieted down soon after and was content to stay there, tucked safely in Patton’s arms, but being the self-appointed dad came with a lot of self-imposed responsibilities! It soon became evident that Patton could not, in fact, both make lunch and entertain a fussy toddler, who was growing more and more distressed with the lack of attention Patton was paying him. So Logan swooped in to take his turn watching Virgil while Patton finished his kitchen duties. 

Virgil chirped happily and immediately began teething on Logan’s tie (Logan was thrilled). Logan thought perhaps it would be good to get Virgil out of the hustle and bustle of the commons, so he too Virgil upstairs with him to read, work on Thomas’s schedule, and write up an outline for the latest idea Roman and Remus had. 

Reading went off without a hitch, though Virgil seemed confused as to why the book had no pictures. Completing the schedule was a bit more difficult due to the purple crayon still clutched firmly in the child’s grasp. However, writing the outline was nearly impossible. Virgil Loved all the buttons on Logan’s laptop, and Logan wrote best when typing. Every sentence or so, there was a brief interval for a keysmash, courtesy of one young Virgil. After removing the fifth, sixth, and seventh instances of keysmashed gibberish, Logan sighed, getting up from his desk and heading back down to the commons where the twins were stationed. 

“Can you two take him again? I’m working on an introduction for the next video and while his contributions are rather endearing, I could do without random bouts of gibberish in my notes.” Logan asked, giving a tired sigh. 

Remus tilted his head in confusion. “Yeah we can take him but I understood like, absolutely zero of what you just said.” 

Roman snickered and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“He means Virgil likes his keyboard.” Roman explained, still snickering. 

Remus grinned at that, turning to address the child still cradled in Logan’s arms. 

“Are you causing chaos, you little gremlin?” Remus asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. 

“Ha!” Virgil replied, and it was close enough to a yes for Remus. 

“Oh, I knew it! I knew you were, little monster! I’m so proud, I’ve taught you so well…” 

Logan returned to his duties as Remus fawned over Virgil and Roman reprimanded him for not working. It was another fifteen minutes before Deceit entered the room, and Virgil absolutely lit up, gasping in excitement. 

“Deet!” Virgil chirped, childish grin going wide and wiggling in excitement. 

The rest of the room went quiet, though Virgil didn’t seem to notice. 

“Deet! Deet Deet Deet!” Virgil cried happily, reaching out toward Deceit in the only way the child really knew how, with grabby hands. And who was Deceit to deny the grabby hands? 

Virgil let out a victorious cheer upon being lifted into Deceit’s arms. Deceit could only offer a teary-eyed smile in return, bouncing Virgil gently as he babbled and repeated his name, “Deet!” 

Remus was the first to break the almost-silence. 

“No no, Virgil. It’s ‘Deceit.’ There’s a ‘sss’ sound in between the ‘ee’ sounds! Like a snake hiss! Can you make a snake hiss sound?” 

All eyes were on Virgil as he tried to wrap his tiny mind around what a snake sounded like and how to recreate it. Soon, a hesitant hissing noise graced their ears. 

“Sssssss… ssss…” Virgil tried. 

Deceit smiled. “Very good, Virgil! You’re practically a little python, aren’t you?” 

Virgil beamed up at Deceit, one of his pudgy hands reaching up and touching the scaled half of his face as gently as a toddler could, that being not gentle at all. 

“Sssss. Deet sssss!” Virgil declared, fingers stroking over the smooth scales. 

Deceit chuckled warmly. “I do look rather snakelike, don’t I?” 

“Ssss ssss ssss!” Virgil announced, giggling all the while, looking to Deceit for approval. 

“Sssss!” Deceit replied, his forked tongue darting between his lips briefly. 

Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise. He froze as he took in this new information. Deceit could practically see the thoughts forming in his little toddler brain. 

Virgil removed his hand from Deceit’s face and moved it to gingerly touch his own lips. Really, they all should’ve seen what was coming next. The fact that they didn’t made it all the funnier. 

Virgil stuck his tongue between his lips, and before Deceit could explain that _Virgil doesn’t_ _have_ a snake tongue, he executes his little experiment. 

“Pffbt!” 

Child spit flew everywhere, and though it wasn’t the outcome he expected, Virgil squealed with delight, giggling and clapping at the dumbfounded look on Deceit’s (and everyone else’s) face. 

Patton was the first to start laughing, followed by Deceit, and soon everyone was laughing along with Virgil, who smiled and pressed closer to the side still holding him. 

“Deet!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
